Little Legend (Teamfight Tactics)
Little Legends are the avatars of the player in the game mode. Additionally, a player's Little Legend will follow their champion on the . All players have the River Sprite as their default Little Legend. This page focus more on the cosmetic skins and how to obtain the cosmetic Little Legends skin. For the gameplay in Teamfight Tactics, please visit Teamfight Tactics. Key Words * Variants: To bring in that feeling that comes with getting rare things, the game mode launches six variants (including the basic version) of each species. Some of these variants are rarer than others, and you don't have to own the basic version of a species to get its rarer variants. Little Legends in Teamfight Tactics ** Base (same rarity with Rare, can be directly purchased) ** Rare ** Epic ** Legendary * Star-Ups: Collecting multiples of the same Little Legend variant will star-up and "evolve" your Little Legend, just as collecting multiples of a champion in TFT increases their star level. Each duplicate of a Little Legends variant you acquired increases its star level by one. * Eggs: To obtain Little Legends, player can hatch them from Little Legends egg in Hextech Crafting. To obtain an egg, player usually can buy them from Riot Store, under the Loot section. The details of the Little Legends egg are listed below. Eggs Little Legend Eggs is a section in the Hextech Crafting item, and are available to get through Missions or the Riot Store. Player can open a Little Legend Egg in Hextech Crafting to obtain a Little Legend skin. Each egg has a different drop rate and has their own drop pool. The Series Eggs and Rare Egg share the same drop rate. * Legendary (5% drop rate, 30% chance for double drop). * Epic (20% drop rate). * Rare (75% drop rate). Type of Eggs There are some special rules for "Series" Eggs:Little Legends Series Egg Guide * Duplicates Star Up: Getting a duplicate variant will cause it to star up by one level. Once a variant reaches 3 stars, it won't hatch from future eggs. * New Content with Each Egg: Each egg you hatch will grant you a variant you don't already own, or a star up for a variant you already own. * Double Drops: Occasionally, when you receive a Legendary Little Legend, two Little Legends will hatch from a single egg. * Rare Egg: If you open a "Series" eggs after you own all variants it contains at 3 stars, it will output a "Little Legend" permanent that can be forged into a "Rare Egg". Starter Litte Legends Eggs Starter Little Legends Eggs is one of the rewards for the TFT Beta Pass v1. Unlike other eggs, this egg shows in the material section in the Hextech Crafting. Once unlock, player can open it directly on the homepage and pick one of the three rewards inside. The rewards are: * Demacian Silverwing Egg * Sentinel Runespirit Egg * Soft-nosed Molediver Egg Direct Eggs Direct Eggs are a part of bundles in the store. Each spieces has a bundle, containing an icon and a Direct Egg, containing the basic variant of the species. Series Eggs Series One Egg: * skin variants * skin variants * skin variants Series Two Egg: * skin variants * skin variants * skin variants Series Three Egg: * skin variants * skin variants * skin variants Series Four Egg: * skin variants * skin variants * skin variants Series Five Egg: * skin variants * skin variants * skin variants Series Six Egg: * skin variants * skin variants * skin variants Rare Eggs Rare Eggs will output a random variant from any "Series" Egg. The Rare Egg will be updated to contain Little Legends from future "Series" Eggs as they are released. Twitch Prime Rare Egg is a reward from Twitch Prime.Twitch Prime TFT Loot. It is notable that rewards from this egg is Tier 1 and cannot update tiers of existed Little Legends variants. Egg images Gallery= Teamfight Tactics 2019 Egg1.png|Series One Egg Teamfight Tactics 2019 Egg2.png|Series Two Egg Teamfight Tactics 2019 Egg3.png|Series Three Egg Teamfight Tactics 2019 Egg4.png|Series Four Egg Teamfight Tactics 2019 Egg5.png|Series Five Egg Teamfight Tactics Random Egg.png|Random Egg 1 Teamfight Tactics Random Egg small.png|Random Egg 2 Teamfight Tactics Twitch Prime Rare Egg small.png|Twitch Prime Rare Egg Teamfight Tactics Featherknight Egg.png|Featherknight Egg 1 Teamfight Tactics Featherknight Egg small.png|Featherknight Egg 2 Teamfight Tactics Furyhorn Egg.png|Furyhorn Egg 1 Teamfight Tactics Furyhorn Egg small.png|Furyhorn Egg 2 Teamfight Tactics Hauntling Egg.png|Hauntling Egg 1 Teamfight Tactics Hauntling Egg small.png|Hauntling Egg 2 Teamfight Tactics Molediver Egg.png|Molediver Egg 1 Teamfight Tactics Molediver Egg small.png|Molediver Egg 2 Teamfight Tactics Runespirit Egg.png|Runespirit Egg 1 Teamfight Tactics Runespirit Egg small.png|Runespirit Egg 2 Teamfight Tactics Silverwing Egg.png|Silverwing Egg 1 Teamfight Tactics Silverwing Egg small.png|Silverwing Egg 2 Teamfight Tactics Paddlemar Egg small.png|Paddlemar Egg Teamfight Tactics Protector Egg small.png|Protector Egg Teamfight Tactics Hushtail Egg small.png|Hushtail Egg Teamfight Tactics Dango Egg small.png|Dango Egg Teamfight Tactics Fuwa Egg small.png|Fuwa Egg Teamfight Tactics Shisa Egg small.png|Shisa Egg Teamfight Tactics Melisma Egg small.png|Melisma Egg Teamfight Tactics Ossia Egg small.png|Ossia Egg Teamfight Tactics QiQi Egg small.png|QiQi Egg Media Videos= ;Related Videos Little Legends - Team Fight Tactics Companions| Teamfight Tactics Gameplay Trailer League of Legends| New Little Legends Protector, Hushtail and Paddlemar| Star Guardian Little Legends Shisa, Dango and Fuwa| Teamfight Tactics Rise of the Elements TFT Set 2 Gameplay Trailer - League of Legends| True Damage 2019 Outbreak Little Legends Series 5 Trailer - Teamfight Tactics| True Damage Little Legends QiQi, Ossia and Melisma| |-| Gallery= Teamfight Tactics Teaser 03.jpg|The six basic little legends design Teamfight Tactics Teaser 04.jpg|The three levels of the Pengu Featherknight Star Guardian Little Legends Series Four.jpg|Star Guardian Little Legends Series Four Teamfight Tactics RiseofTheElements Promo 01.jpg|Teamfight Tactics: Rise of The Elements Promo Little Legends Series Six Promo 01.jpg|Little Legends Series Six Promo TFT Little Legend Menu.jpg|Little Legend Menu in V10.2 |-|Summoner Icons= Molten Furyhorn profileicon.png|Molten Furyhorn Demacian Silverwing profileicon.png|Demacian Silverwing Sentinel Runespirit profileicon.png|Sentinel Runespirit Softnosed Molediver profileicon.png|Softnosed Molediver Pengu Featherknight profileicon.png|Pengu Featherknight Shadow Isles Hauntling profileicon.png|Shadow Isles Hauntling Moontipped Hushtail profileicon.png|Moontipped Hushtail Jade Paddlemar profileicon.png|Jade Paddlemar Jeweled Protector profileicon.png|Jeweled Protector Little Legend Dango profileicon.png|Little Legend Dango Little Legend Fuwa profileicon.png|Little Legend Fuwa Little Legend Shisa profileicon.png|Little Legend Shisa Little Legend Melisma profileicon.png|Little Legend Melisma Little Legend Ossia profileicon.png|Little Legend Ossia Little Legend QiQi profileicon.png|Little Legend QiQi Craggle profileicon.png|Craggle Flutterbug profileicon.png|Flutterbug Tocker profileicon.png|Tocker |-|Emotes= See Ya! Emote.png|See Ya! Looking for This? Emote.png|Looking for This? Good as Gold Emote.png|Good as Gold Let Me Out! Animated Emote.png|Let Me Out! Animated I Won! Emote.png|I Won! Season 2019 - Victorious Pengu - Gold Emote.png|Season 2019 - Victorious Pengu - Gold Season 2019 - Victorious Pengu - Platinum Emote.png|Season 2019 - Victorious Pengu - Platinum Season 2019 - Victorious Pengu - Diamond Emote.png|Season 2019 - Victorious Pengu - Diamond Season 2019 - Victorious Pengu - Master Emote.png|Season 2019 - Victorious Pengu - Master Season 2019 - Victorious Pengu - Grandmaster Emote.png|Season 2019 - Victorious Pengu - Grandmaster Season 2019 - Victorious Pengu - Challenger Emote.png|Season 2019 - Victorious Pengu - Challenger Patch History Fixed Little Legends having collision after dying (and subsequently body blocking players in the shared roulette). ;V9.14 * New command animations are added to Teamfight Tactics * Player can now cuddle Little Legends by clicking on them in ARAM. ;V9.13 * Series One Egg added ** Furyhorn, its base egg and 5 variants added. ** Hauntling, its base egg and 5 variants added. ** Silverwing, its base egg and 5 variants added. * Series Two Egg added. ** Featherknight, its base egg and 5 variants added. ** Molediver, its base egg and 5 variants added. ** Runespirit, its base egg and 5 variants added. * River Sprite added. * Little Legends can be used in Teamfight Tactics and ARAM modes. }} es:Teamfight Tactics:Minileyendas ru:Teamfight Tactics:Маленькая легенда Category:Teamfight Tactics Category:Little Legend